


Tonight You're Mine

by fairylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylarry/pseuds/fairylarry





	Tonight You're Mine

“Hey baby,” Zayn placed the popcorn on Liam’s lap. He sat down and curled up under the blanked in his boyfriend’s arm, taking a handful of the popcorn and putting it in his mouth.

  
“Ready to get the video going?” Liam asked, staring down into the other boy’s eyes.

  
“I’ve been waiting all day,” Zayn replied.  
Liam grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pressed play. Cheesy music started playing, and a very fit looking twink came through a massage building’s door. A receptionist greeted the small brunette boy, and showed him to the back room where he would be having his massage, directed him to take off all his clothes but a towel, and to lay down on the massage table. In true porno fashion, the masseuse came in with thick, blonde, flowing hair, a thin white tank top, and a body full of oiled muscles. It didn’t take long for the masseuse to have the other boy squirming on the table, two fingers in him, with his cock in his mouth.

  
Zayn was feeling warm already, and had been ever since he had sat down next to Liam if he was being completely honest. There was something about the strong, thick, muscular arms that turned Zayn on immediately. Liam could grab him, hold him down, and fuck him any way he wanted, and Zayn just couldn’t get enough of it.

  
By the time that masseuse was in and thrusting, Zayn was trying as hard as he could not to touch his raging hard cock under the blankets. Beside him, Liam hadn’t moved at all, only gently brushed his fingers lightly over Zayn’s bicep, causing Zayn to get more desperate.

  
Zayn knew he wouldn’t be able to make it through the whole thing. He didn’t want to ruin it for Liam though, and he knew it would be better if he waited. After a few more minutes, he broke down and started discretely rubbing his hand against his impressively hard cock. He had kept from moving the blanket, avoiding Liam finding out that he was touching himself. And then Liam just had to tighten his grip around Zayn’s shoulder, causing his hand to push harder into his cock, making him to moan out loud at an obscenely obvious volume.

  
“Are you touching yourself?” Liam’s gaze shot from the television to Zayn, staring right into his eyes.

  
“I’m - I’m sorry Li,” Zayn stuttered, “I was just-”

  
Zayn had already removed his hands from under the blanket and was holding them up on each side of his face, showing that he really had stopped. He was breathing quickly, unsure of what Liam would do to him, but he melted a bit when Liam grabbed both hands and brought them to their sides. He leaned in close, brushing his nose against Zayn’s cheek, then got even closer to his ear.

  
“You know I like being the first one to touch you, right?” Liam whispered, hot and seductive. Shivers of anticipation ran down Zayn’s spine and he nearly shook in Liam’s arms. No matter how little Liam did, Zayn always managed to get like this.

  
“Will you let me touch you, baby?” Liam said, kissing right under Zayn’s ear.

  
Zayn moaned, and nodded his head so fast it almost felt like it would detach and roll away. He was getting increasingly hard, feeling the heat from Liam radiate onto him. “Please,” he almost whimpered.

  
Slowly, a large, warm hand trailed down Zayn’s side, making its way to his zipper. Zayn stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, who stared back equally as intensely.

  
“Take your shirt off and lay back,” Liam directed, and Zayn did as he was told. Liam unzipped and unbuttoned him, pulling everything off until the boy beneath him was fully naked.

  
Liam knew he wouldn’t be able to tease Zayn too much. Whenever Zayn got like this, he needed to be treated just right, and Liam was very proud of how he knew exactly what buttons to push to make Zayn see stars.

  
“You’re so beautiful,” Liam whispered, leaning over Zayn’s body. He kissed right in between the boy’s belly button and ribs, and worked his way down slowly, peppering kisses all over the light brown skin. Zayn’s fingers made their way into his hair, just like he knew they would eventually. The boy beneath him was already pushing up gently with his hips, trying to get the feeling on his cock that he needed desperately. Liam licked his lips.

  
Taking Zayn’s cock in one hand, he slowly pumped up and down once. Zayn let out a ragged breath and tried to pull down Liam’s mouth onto him. If this were any other time, Liam would have teased about him being too desperate, but he knew this wasn’t the right time. He lowered his lips to the tip of the boy’s cock, and flicked his tongue over the slit quickly before taking the whole head into his mouth.

  
Zayn’s hips pushed up as warmth covered his cock, sending pleasure through his body. Liam bobbed up and down, taking as much into his mouth as he could, enjoying the feeling of having his throat full and accommodating to Zayn. Zayn was getting close, he knew it. Instead of pulling Liam down further, he pulled Liam’s head off, “Please fuck me.”

  
Liam nodded his head and stood up to take his clothes off. “I’ll be right back,” he said, and less than a minute later he came back with lube and a condom.

  
“I don’t want you to use a condom tonight,” Zayn smiled.

  
“But what about the couch?”

  
“We’ll just get a new couch. Please,” Zayn had the hugest, most pleading eyes in the world and Liam wouldn’t be able to say no if he tried.

  
Liam put the condom on the coffee table and made himself comfortable between Zayn’s legs on the couch. He grabbed Zayn by the hips and pulled him down so he was on his back, spread his legs, and lowered himself closer to the boy’s sweet spot. Zayn was squirming now, and Liam knew it was from the hold he had on him.

  
Without wasting time, Liam licked a stripe across Zayn’s hole, and looked up into the other boy’s eyes which were almost begging him to continue. Liam spread him apart further, licking him again, and moaning. He kept going until Zayn was pulling his hair so hard it felt like it’d be ripped out, and was nearly screaming in pleasure.

  
Liam grabbed the lube and covered his fingers. “Ready, baby?”

  
Zayn nodded quickly, “Please.”

  
Liam teased the hole a little before pushing in. His finger slid smoothly all the way in, surprising him with how ready Zayn was for him. He pulled it in and out a bit before adding another. Zayn sighed and started grinding down on the fingers. Scissoring his fingers, Liam added another and searched for the special spot that would have Zayn feeling better than ever. When he found it, Zayn’s toes curled and he threw his head back.

  
After a few minutes, Zayn was ready as ever, pulling Liam up to kiss him. His fingers slid out and he slicked himself up before lining up with Zayn’s hole. He pushed in slowly, savoring his own feeling of pleasure as well as Zayn’s obvious pleasure. The other boy’s hands were on his hips, pulling him in, and when Liam was all the way in, he leaned over Zayn and kissed him.

  
Pulling out slowly, he pushed back in, Zayn whimpered from under him. “God, Liam,” he sighed.

  
Liam angled himself so he was once again hitting that spot inside Zayn. When he reached it, he picked up speed and kept a steady pace, thrusting into his boyfriend who was digging his nails into his back. He moved in and out until Zayn started crying out, “I’m gonna – I’m gonna -” and he reached down to pump his boyfriend in time with his thrusts until Zayn shouted and came all over his stomach.

  
A few thrusts and Liam was coming inside Zayn. He dug his face in Zayn’s neck, their bodies pressed together. They lay like that for a few minutes, catching their breath before Liam pulled out slowly. He spread Zayn’s legs again so he could get a good look at his quivering hole as his cum started pouring out onto the couch.

  
“We are definitely gonna need a new couch,” Liam laughed.


End file.
